


The Sound of His Voice

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has performance anxiety.</p><p>Michael suggests a somewhat unconventional solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies, another for the giveaway!
> 
> This one was actually really interesting to write for me. That being said, I don't have any personal experience with erotic hypnotism, so the accuracy of my writing is only as good as the info I found when researching it (and actually probably less accurate because I made up quite a bit of the more specific stuff). 
> 
> Also, I approached this one a little more... clinically I guess is the word that best describes it, largely because I found the psychology of it to be the more interesting part. As such, it's definitely Freewood, but not in a particularly 'shippy' sense... You'll understand once you read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin got performance anxiety.

 

Not in the social sense - the man was a social butterfly in all other aspects. But, when it came to anything explicitly sexual, he became incredibly nervous, and anxious, and self-conscious. He became intensely aware of all of his shortcomings, became so weighed down by the expectations he projected upon himself that he found it impossible to actually go through with sleeping with someone.

 

He was so caught up in the idea that he was surely doing something wrong that he'd never even masturbated to completion, too dispirited by self-loathing to finish.

 

The fact that he was in his mid twenties and had yet to achieve orgasm was a thought that bothered him almost constantly. He couldn't really see a way around it - his mindset always prevented him from letting go and enjoying himself whenever he mustered the courage to try and do something about it.

 

Things would have been a lot easier if he didn't have a perfectly functioning sex drive, but as it stood, every failed attempt left him frustrated and angry. In his desperation, he turned to one of his good friends, Michael, whom he knew to be the more sexually adventurous type, for advice.

 

Gavin had been understandably embarrassed to admit his problem to Michael, but the other man was sympathetic, and even suggested a potentially helpful solution. There was a hypnotherapist that Michael used to see before he started dating his wife, who upon request performed hypnosis of a more erotic nature. Michael assured him that if Gavin was ever going to orgasm, it would be because of this guy. Gavin was more than a little dubious about it, but Michael still scrounged up an old business card for the hypnotherapist that he'd had lying around, and gave it to Gavin.

 

It only took him two weeks to cave.

 

He booked his appointment through email, out of paranoid concern that hearing the hypnotherapist’s voice outside of a session would somehow make him change his mind. Now, standing outside the rather unassuming front door of the hypnotherapist's house, Gavin felt his palms start to sweat. He was beginning to regret not calling first, so that he wouldn't be going in completely blind.

 

Knowing that he'd soon reach the point of chickening out if he didn't do something, Gavin steeled himself and pressed the doorbell. It chimed pleasantly, and he waited several anxious seconds before the door opened.

 

"Ah, hello, you must be Gavin. I'm Ryan, it's a pleasure to meet you." The hypnotherapist greeted him warmly, voice low and pleasant, and extended a hand towards him. After hesitating a second, Gavin shook it.

 

Ryan was handsome, but in an almost unassuming way - clean-shaven, fair skinned, and wavy honey-coloured hair. What struck Gavin most, though, was the clear blue of his eyes. Ryan's lips stretched into an easy smile. "Come in, come in." He stepped away from the door, giving Gavin space to enter the house behind him.

 

Ryan led him through the hallway to a comfy office room. "You haven't really done anything like this before, have you?" Ryan asked, noticing the awkward, fidgety way Gavin had perched himself on the end of the lounge reserved for Ryan's clients.

 

The Brit managed a self-depreciating smile. "Am I that obvious?"

 

"You have that look about you," he replied, leaning against his desk. "Nothing to worry about, of course. Everyone has a first time. Speaking of, I need to know your limits. What are you comfortable with?"

 

"Well, see, that's kind of why I came here." Gavin's cheeks burned, and he stared at his hands, fingers knotting in his lap. "I... I've never had an orgasm."

 

He looked up and caught a brief flicker of surprise in Ryan's raised eyebrows, then the older man smiled comfortingly at him. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I've had one or two clients come through with the same issue, and both found a hypnotherapy session very helpful." Gavin relaxed slightly, glad to know this wasn't the first time Ryan had to deal with this particular problem. "Now, are you sure you actually _want_ to have an orgasm, or you just think you do because you know that's what society says you’re supposed to want? It's entirely possible that you're asexual."

 

Gavin shook his head. "No, I already did some research about it. I definitely want to be able to have sex, but I just, I dunno, get all hung up on if I'm doing stuff right and end up worrying too much that I'll make an idiot of m'self."

 

Another smile graced Ryan's features. "In that case, this should be an easy fix." He pushed himself away from his desk, pulling out the chair behind it and positioning it to face Gavin. "Like I said, I'm going to need to know your limits. Considering the situation, I won't do power play, or anything like that. I won't even touch you below the belt, if you don't want me to. How does that sound?"

 

"Sounds good," Gavin replied, nodding meekly.

 

"Good." Ryan smiled softly at him again. "Why don't you just lie back on the couch now and close your eyes? That's it.

 

"I often get people concerned that they'll do something they don't want to under the influence of hypnotism," Ryan told him, voice low and even, almost melodic. "I just want to assure you that no matter how good a person is at hypnotism, they can't make someone do something that goes against their nature. It's impossible for me to make you go commit a robbery or a murder. That only works on TV." Gavin's mouth flickered upwards briefly, seeming to relax a little after Ryan's assurances.

 

"What hypnotherapy actually does is subdue your conscious mind. That's the part of you that, as you might imagine, controls your self-consciousness, and that part of your mind that gets hung up on unnecessary details, which is why I'm so sure you'll find this session beneficial. Basically, what I'm about to do is plant suggestions in your subconscious mind - so, you'll be able to get off without even having to really think about it."

 

A tiny smile curved Gavin's lips. "That'll be a nice change."

 

"Just so you're aware, this sort of hypnosis has a way of heightening your awareness of yourself in terms of sensation, so a hypnosis-induced orgasm is generally a lot more intense than when you take care of business by yourself." There was humour in his voice. "So, don't be too surprised if it doesn't feel quite as good when you do it without my help.

 

"Now, I want you to imagine a ball of light, like a miniature sun. I want you to see how bright it is without hurting your eyes, feel how warm it is without burning your skin. Imagine that it's inside your head, warming you up and filling you with light. Imagine it moving from your head down your neck, two smaller spheres splitting off and going down your arms while the rest keeps going down your chest, then splitting again at your legs and moving down to your feet.

 

"Feel the balls of light slowly move back up your body, relaxing your muscles as they go, then join up into one big sphere inside your head again. Then feel the whole thing start over again, and again, feel yourself relaxing more and more..." Ryan had Gavin repeat the process several times, leaving the younger man in something similar to that drowsy half-conscious state just before sleep overcomes the mind. After asking for - and receiving - confirmation that Gavin was comfortable, both physically and mentally, Ryan instructed him to imagine himself walking through an open field, ringed by forest, until he came upon a log cabin. Ryan told him to go inside and imagine himself sitting down in a comfortable armchair in front of a roaring fire. Once Gavin had situated himself, Ryan told him that when he woke from the trance, every time he saw Ryan scratch the side of his nose, Gavin would take off a piece of clothing.

 

He then tapped Gavin on the forehead lightly to wake him up, giving his nose a quick scratch as Gavin blinked his eyes open.

 

Gavin stared at him for a few seconds, then sighed, dispirited. "It didn't work."

 

"I doesn't always work the first time," Ryan assured him. "I've had to put people under as many as half a dozen times before they responded to it, there's nothing to worry about. Do you want to lie back down and try again?"

 

The Brit nodded, closing his eyes. Ryan's words relaxed him once more, and he reached that dreamy half-asleep state quickly. This time, Ryan informed him that when he came out of the trance and saw Ryan scratch his nose, he'd feel uncomfortable until he took his clothes off. He brought Gavin out of the trance, and although the younger man felt a little itchy around the collar of his hoodie, it didn't bother him to a significant degree. Ryan pursed his lips and put Gavin under again.

 

When Gavin woke the third time, he could immediately tell that something had happened. He sat up, foot tapping as one finger slid under the cuff of his jacket, idly rubbing at his wrist.

 

"Is there something that you want to do, Gavin?" Ryan asked mildly, and that was the only prompt he needed.

 

Gavin all but tore his jacket off, feeling the hairs on his body rubbing the wrong way against the rest of his clothing. His shirt quickly went over his head, and he scrambled almost desperately to pull off his socks and shoes in a bid to stop the skin-crawling sensation traversing his whole body. He fumbled with his belt and then his pants were gone too, boxers along with them as he kicked his jeans off over his feet. He wasn't fazed by the fact that he'd just gotten naked at the request of a relative stranger, which was something that, for him, tended to only happen with a lot more forethought and consumption of alcohol. He was just glad that his body calmed and went back to feeling normal.

 

"Feel better?" Gavin nodded. "Good. Now, lie down again. I'm going to put you under one more time, and it's going to be deeper than before. So, you're probably not going to consciously remember a whole lot of what I say when you wake up. Are you okay with that?" Gavin nodded again, and closed his eyes, feeling his mind drift. When he woke, it felt like the things that Ryan had said to him were right on the edge of his recollection, but every time he tried to grab for the memories, they darted out of his mental grip.

 

Then he got distracted by Ryan's gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

It felt much warmer than it should have, the heat radiating out across Gavin's chest. It felt something like how he felt when he saw someone attractive in a bar, or in the few pornos he'd watched. Except it was several orders of magnitude stronger, and concentrated most around where Ryan was touching him - which was changing, as the hypnotherapist's hand slowly trailed across his chest and down his arm, leaving trails of fiery sensation on Gavin's skin. The Brit arched into the feeling of Ryan's fingers tracing up his neck, sighing softly.

 

"How does that feel?"

 

"Really good," Gavin murmured, eyes lidded with bliss. He felt like he was drunk, but only the good parts of it. The sensation was almost euphoric.

 

"I'm glad to hear it." He rapped Gavin gently on the forehead and said, "Command. Stand up."

 

Gavin got to his feet, maintaining eye contact with Ryan as he looked down at the older man, still in his chair.

 

"Touch yourself."

 

Gavin's hand went to his cock of its own accord, which was already almost completely hard. He stroked himself without any of the usual anxiety that accompanied the action for him. A smile broke out on his face and he let out an incredulous laugh.

 

"Stop."

 

Gavin stopped, and Ryan told him to sit down. He did so, laying himself out on the couch, his skin sticking slightly to the leather.

 

"Sensitive," Ryan said as he rolled his chair closer, tapping Gavin on the forehead once more as he gave the order.

 

Ryan splayed his hand against Gavin's chest and the Brit arched away from the couch like he'd just been defibrillated. It was like Gavin could sense each individual chest hair touching Ryan's skin, could feel every ridge in Ryan's fingerprints. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins, flushing his skin as Ryan's hand roamed across his torso, crackling energy in each fingertip.

 

With his free hand, Ryan gave him another gentle rap on the forehead, repeating the word 'command' and instructing Gavin to touch himself again.

 

The Brit took himself in hand and moaned, the sensation of skin on skin multiplied tenfold. He began to pump his cock in earnest, the friction rapidly driving him towards an unfamiliar and utterly enticing edge. Ryan's hand was still on his chest, sending little jolts and shudders through Gavin's body that went straight to the younger man's cock. With a sudden crescendo, the mounting pleasure coursing through Gavin's entirety burst.

 

It felt like every cell that made up Gavin's being exploded in a dazzling burst of light. It felt so good that for a few seconds he didn't think it would be possible for him to survive it, nor did he particularly want to exist in a world where he wasn't constantly feeling this way. Gavin gasped, eyes flying open as he came hard and fast against his own stomach. His breath came in huge, heaving gulps, his limbs suddenly slack and limp. He felt utterly spent and exhausted, like he'd just sprinted all the way up Everest.

 

Ryan rolled his chair to his desk, grabbed a box of tissues, rolled back and helped Gavin mop himself up.

 

"How do you feel?" Ryan asked, wadding up the tissues and throwing them into a small bin.

 

Gavin had to open and close his mouth a few times before any words decided to grace his lips. "Good," he managed eventually. "Tired."

 

"Would you like me to put you under again?" Ryan prompted, and Gavin hummed in the affirmative.

 

When he woke, Gavin vaguely remembered Ryan leaving him some final suggestions - largely that when he woke up, he'd feel refreshed, and when it came to jerking off in the future, he wouldn't get as caught up on the details and would be better able to focus on the pleasurable sensations. Gavin sat up and put his clothes back on while Ryan returned his chair to its place behind his desk.

 

He was at a loss for how to thank Ryan for the experience. In the end, all he did was give the man a quick hug, a firm handshake, and a slightly awkward thank you, before leaving with the thought in mind that he'd definitely have to do something like that again.


End file.
